Harry's Bad Day
by karc
Summary: Two weeks after "the big break up"—or as Draco Malfoy liked to call it, "the huge dumping," Harry Potter finds himself facing the Mondays of all Mondays. A short fluff piece following Harry's day as he tries to once again rejoin the rest of wizard-kind. HP/PP DM/HG


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Friday at 5:17 in the afternoon, after three years of dating, Ginevra Weasley broke up with the war hero. _It's not you, it's me_, she explains to which Harry replied, _yes it's definitely you._ At 10:37 in evening of the same day the-boy-who-lived was seen drinking his ninth bottle of firewhiskey at the Leaky Cauldron. But this was two weeks ago and today, today was Monday—the Monday that his mini-vacation had ended, and Harry had no choice but to get his headache and heartache up from his bed and down to the Auror's office.

Today was not Harry's day. The Auror soon wished he stayed in bed and called in sick for just a little bit longer had he known how terrible today was going to be.

Upon opening his eyes that Monday morning the boy-who-lived soon realized that he was late for work. He quickly shot up from his bed ignoring the hammering in his head from all that drinking he had done for the past two weeks and took a quick shower. Of course, had he be in the right state of mind he would have simply scourgified himself. Maybe then he would only had been late for 15 minutes. As it was, he was late for 30 minutes, hurriedly flooing in for work.

He landed in the public fireplaces by the main entrance instead of in his office because he had forgotten to say "Harry Potter's Office" instead of "The Ministry of Magic" He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he weaved through the hundreds of witches and wizards bustling in and out of the ministry.

As he was walking, Harry could not help but notice all the glances he was getting and he found himself getting more and more frustrated. He thought that maybe news had gotten around that he, the war hero, had been dumped by his proclaimed soulmate. He kept his gaze low and walked past what he thought were pitying looks.

When he got to his office he wished he _had_ looked at all those pitying looks the people gave him. Because if he did then he'd have known that they weren't pitying him at all. In fact what they were exhibiting was pure shock and amusement. The Auror figured this out when his secretary called out to him, "Mr. Potter, you forgot to put on your pants" Needless to say the Auror spent the next thirty minutes in his office silently cursing himself. And now he was an hour late.

After his completely humiliating morning, Harry transfigured his coat into a pair of pants and went to the Auror training hall where he would be, for the lack of better word for it, training the new recruits. It was going pretty well, and Harry thought his day was finally turning around when one of the new recruits—a former Hufflepuff two years below him, accidentally sent a hex towards him making all his bones on his left arm disappear. The recruit apologized profusely but Harry knew that no matter how many times he apologized he would not escape the impending doom of skele-grow. At 3:19 in the afternoon Harry found himself at St. Mungo's.

Harry didn't stop by the reception anymore and just went straight to the office of the healer of who he trusted. Although given how his day was going he should have known what the fates were planning for him next. He went two floors up and to the first corridor on the right. The frosted glass on the last door to the left read, **Draco Malfoy, Head Healer**. The Auror slightly smiled at the irony that he now found great trust Draco Malfoy. Harry opened the door and two, half-naked bodies jumped apart.

"Harry!"

"Potter!"

Then Harry vomited and felt two pairs of hands help him up and guide him into the nearest room.

When the Auror finally got his bearings back, he watched the two figures work on his arm in silence. He kept another rush of nausea at bay as he wondered how in the hell this could have happened.

"How long have you two been together?," The war hero finally spoke accusingly

"Harry, I swear we wanted to tell you. I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Hermione Granger jumped right in, anxious to deflate the situation

"I'm taking this isn't the first time this has happened?"

The Gryffindor princess looked apologetic but the Slytherin prince merely smirked.

"Oh god," Harry moaned miserably, "How long?"

"Well, Harry…"

"How long!"

"A year," Hermione admitted quietly

"A year?" Harry exclaimed, "How the hell did I miss that?"

Draco rolled his eyes and the muggle-born shot him a look.

"Well Harry what do you expect. Were all friends now and we spend a lot of time with each other seeing as we work in the same place. It was bound to happen!" Hermione defended herself

"Well Seamus works here too I don't see you _snogging_ him in his office!"

"We weren't snogging. We were shagging—or we were about to," Draco corrected the Auror as a matter-of-factly.

Harry shuddered with disgust.

"Draco!" Hermione hissed which blushing furiously

"You two…oh god…your office. So all the times I've been there," Harry asked his face turning pale white

"Yeahp," Draco said smugly

Hermione buried her face in her hands, "Oh god"

The Slytherin smirked once more and fake comforted Hermione, "Now, now dear. Don't be embarrassed. Let's leave Potter before he gets a heart attack. I'm sure he wants to get some rest." He gave the muggle-born a kiss on the forehead.

Hermione blushed furiously as she practically ran out the door, embarrassed that her best friend had to see her this way.

Draco smirked, "She's so cute"

Harry made a gagging noise, which made the healer's smirk grow wider, "Now Potter, drink this. This will hurt. A lot"

"Thanks," Harry said acidly as he took the vial from his healer.

"I'll send a mediwitch up here to check on you in an hour," Draco said as he walked towards the door.

"Why? Where are you going?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the former Deatheater

"I have some unfinished business with a certain muggle-born witch," Draco smiled smugly by the doorway before he closed the door. He chuckled quietly as he heard Harry shout, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BLOODY TELL ME THAT"

The Auror sank back into his bed trying to calm down himself. He wondered why this was all happening in one day. Waking up late, forgetting to put on his pants, getting all his bones removed from his arm—**again**, catching his two closest friends mid-shag. He uncorked the vial of skele-grow and sighed, "Well, things can't get any worse than this"

_Okay_, it just got worse.

And Harry wasn't thinking about the excruciating pain of having to re-grow his bones. He was talking about the mediwitch who just strolled in through the door.

"Potter," the voice drawled

Harry groaned, "Parkinson. You work _here_?"

The Slytherin narrowed her eyes at the Chosen One, "Why what did you think I'd do after Hogwarts?"

"Breed trolls," Harry muttered to himself

"What was that?" Pansy snapped

"Er…nothing,"

The Slytherin rolled her eyes and proceeded to cast charms on Harry's arm, checking if all his bones grew back properly. The boy-who-lived took this time to study her. She wasn't all that bad, she had actually grown too look quite…graceful. Harry laughed at himself. He never thought that he would associate "pug-faced Parkinson" with the word graceful. Well, stranger things have happened…in Draco Malfoy's office, Harry thought, another wave of nausea moving through him.

He peered at her again. She wasn't so pug-faced anymore—she actually looked striking. Harry soon admitted to himself that he wouldn't have minded dating her if only she wasn't such a —

"So Potter, I heard you got dumped by the ginger," Pansy said snidely

Bitch!

Harry grunted before he could say something he would regret.

"Your big head probably got to her. Always strutting about. Look at me, I'm the Chosen One"

"I do not strut!"

"Please," Pansy rolled her eyes, "And you were probably a really bad boyfriend. Always taking her for granted"

"I'll have you know that I am the _best_ boyfriend ever," Harry said testily

Pansy smirked and gave him a pointed a look.

"I wasn't being big-headed!"

Parkinson rolled her eyes, "Then you must be bad in bed then"

"I am not!," Harry protested before he could stop himself earning a smirk from Pansy, "and why do you assume that it's me? Wouldn't you stop to think that maybe Ginny is the one with the problem—and why am I even talking to you about this?"

Pansy shrugged, "I don't know. Because I love gossip and you're just too easy to rile up right now"

Harry gaped at her in total shock, "Yeah, well…I don't see _you_ with anyone."

The mediwitch flared up with anger as she grasped Harry's arm. Harry winced in pain, "Are you insinuating that no one wants me?"

"You said it, not me"

"I'll have you know, that I have plenty suitors lined up"

"It doesn't count if you have to pay them," Harry blurted it out—why was he being so mean all of a sudden, he thought to himself although he didn't stop. After the day he's had, it was actually quite fun to have someone to take out his anger on.

Pansy shrieked with frustration, "You know what your problem is? You're so full of yourself!"

"_I'm_ full of myself? Was it not you who just bragged like five seconds ago about how many suitors you have lined up? Besides, if that was true, how come we've never heard of the great Parkinson's suitors. You always come alone in the ministry's balls"

"That's because men are pigs. And I refused to deal with them"

"Are you saying you're into women?"

"You're sick"

"Come on, tell me"

"Shut up"

"You know you want to"

"I'm not into women."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night"

"Harry Potter you're an arse, just like everyone else!"

"I beg to differ! I am extremely caring, and sensitive-!"

"Ha!"

"Well, you're not entirely pleasant yourself"'

"Well maybe if I didn't have to deal with arseholes like you I wouldn't be so unpleasant"

"I am not an arsehole"

"I bet that's why Weasley left you, you couldn't think of any one else but yourself"

"That is not even remotely true"

"You take everything for granted"

"I do not!"

"Prove it!"

"I will! Meet me tomorrow night at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"So I can prove you wrong"

"Pfft."

"So you're going to apologize to me now?" Harry said hotly

"Screw you. I'll be there. 6 pm. Do not make me wait. Or do, in which case, I win," Pansy stomped towards the door.

"Fine!" Harry shouted at her retreating figure.

"Fine!" Pansy slammed the door

Harry huffed in his hospital bed, "Ha! I'll show her. She'll be so completely wrong about me, oh she's going to be so embarrassed," Harry laughed to himself.

Yeah, I'll show her!

I'll show her…

Wait, what?

Harry groaned as he realized what just happened and he pressed his pillow on his face in hopes of suffocating himself. How the hell did he end up on a date with Pansy Parkinson?

"I fought through that horrid war only to end up with that…that Slytherin! Someone is just determined to ruin my day today. Kill me now."

Harry held his breath for as long as he can in hopes of ending his horrid life. But instead all he ended up doing was setting off the alarm because the room thought that he was dying. Harry groaned once again as he waited for someone to come "rescue him."

Today was **_really _**not his day.

Outside, the Chosen One's mediwitch strolled happily towards her head healer's office. She knocked twice before opening the door and leaning on the doorway.

"Did you do it?"

"You have so little faith in me Draco," Pansy smirked, "Though I don't know why you insisted me asking him out"

"He's gotten really annoying. All he does is mope about Weaslette"

"So this is you being a good friend?"

"Yeah…," Draco said slowly, smirking, "Plus he walked in on me and Granger. I need to you to distract him from that. If he's happy then maybe he won't be so annoying about _that_ either "

Pansy was about to reply when an alarm blasted in the corridor, "_Emergency, room 304. Emergency, room 304"_

Pansy smirked, "Potter's probably figured out what he's gotten himself into. Do you think he's trying to kill himself over little old me?"

Draco and Pansy laughed at their little joke until the Healer spoke,

"Er…you should probably check on him"

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I decided to write this one-shot as a celebratory piece for finishing all my projects for my finals (My professors are such muggles). **

**For those who are following my other story "Four", I will update that later in the week (after I've gotten some sleep). I just needed to take a break to write about something light and fluffy. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
